theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Moscovitz
Michael Moscovitz is the brother of Lilly Moscovitz Biography Early Life Michael is the older brother to Lilly Moscovitz. Both of their parents are psychoanalysts and they grew up in Greenwich Village.The Princess Diaries He has known Mia for quite some time. He has a sheltie named Pavlov. His two favorite TV shows are Xena: Warrior Princess and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Mia's Freshman Year Michael is a senior at Albert Einstein High School and runs a webzine called Crackhead. He is the treasurer of the Computer Club. Princess Diaries Michael flirts with Mia when he finds out her mom is dating Mr. Gianini, but Mia doesn't notice until Lilly points it out later. When Mia has to change to meet her grandmother after school Michael catches her, as he is at a meeting for the Computer Club, but he promises not to tell Lilly. When Mia tells Lilly to Shut Up and they get in their fight Michael witnesses it and can only say "Whoa." Later that night he messages Mia to see if she's okay and offers to help her with her algebra. Michael tries twice to ask Mia to the Cultural Diversity Dance (although she does not realize this and thinks he wants to ask her to study), but misses the chance before Josh Richter asks her. Michael defends her to Lilly when the information about Mia being a princess comes out and Lilly tries to criticize Phillipe for living off of Genovian tax dollars (Michael points out that historically Genovians have not paid taxes and that Phillipe has navigated some difficult political positions). Michael ends up attending the Cultural Diversity Dance alone (the Computer Club was boycotting after Principal Gupta ruled the internet was not a culture) and sits with Mia at the Pakistani table while their friends are dancing to the slow songs. They talk about Star Trek and when Mr. G informs Mia she now has a D in algebra, she credits Michael's tutelage. Michael asks her to dance and they dance to the rest of the slow songs that evening. When Mia comes back to the Moscovitzs' to spend the night with Lilly, Michael shows her he has been learning to play guitar and plays her a song he wrote, Tall Drink of Water, about a tall, pretty girl who doesn't know a boy is in love with her. Princess in the Spotlight After noticing that Mia was acting odd at school, Michael IMs Mia to see if she is ok. When Mia was sick Michael also e-mailed Mia a get well card that had an animated Fat Louie dancing and signed it Love, Michael. Mia highly suspects that JoCrox is Michael. At school the next day Mia is sent to Principal Gupta's office for giving Michael some of her codeine for his headache. When Mia spends the night at Lilly's, Michael pulls Mia down from the window after she drops and eggplant to make sure that none of the girls get in trouble, and he tells Lilly that she cannot air the footage on Lilly Tells It Like It Is without editing Mia's face out or she could be in big trouble. On Monday, Lana asks if Michael and Mia are dating, and then laughs. After Mia's interview airs, Michael IMs her to to comfort her and invites her to Rocky Horror Picture Show on Halloween. Michael buys two extra tickets for Rocky Horror, just in case Mia and Lars are able to make it, which they do - right on time. Michael and the rest of the Computer Club are dressed up as members of Private Ryan's platoon. During the movie, Michael kept checking to make sure that Mia was laughing and having fun. After at Round the Clock, Kenny reveals himself to be JoCrox to Mia and asks her out, which she reluctantly agrees to. Kenny puts his arm around Mia, which causes Michael to look at Lars in alarm. Michael refuses to be reimbursed for the movie tickets, and as they all pile in to the limo for a ride home Michael tells Mia she looks really nice in her dress. Princess in Love Princess in Waiting Valentine Princess Project Princess Princess in Pink Mia's Sophomore Year Princess in Training Princess Present Party Princess Sweet Sixteen Princess Mia's Junior Year Princess on the Brink Princess Mia Mia's Senior Year Forever Princess Adult Life Royal Wedding Physical Appearance Michael is described as tall and pale, with dark hair and a well-defined chest and abdominal area. Mia thinks he smells nice, like soap. Personality and Traits Michael is extremely smart, and good with computers. He is the co-valedictorian at AEHS and has the best GPA in the school.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight He plays guitar and writes his own songs. He has a very sarcastic and smart alecky personality. His IM name is CracKing. Relationships Lilly Moscovitz Mia Thermopolis Judith Gershner References Category:Characters Category:AEHS Students Category:Computer Club Category:Skinner Box Category:Pavlov Surgical